moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Urien Caymoore
= The character of Urien Caymoore is currently being retconned. This version of Urien no longer exists. The page will be updated once I've made enough progress. = Urien Caymoore is a young man of mixed Tirasian and Stormwindian descent. A scion of a Tirasian noble family, Urien was born in the Bitter Isles of Kul Tiras, but was sent to the Kingdom of Stormwind along with his father at a young age, coming to reside within the residence of his mother's family. Along with his father, Urien works to gain his family a foothold in the Stormwind Peerage. Since completing his training in the Wizard Sanctum, the young man has expressed an interest in joining the military, believing it to be the most sure-fire way to build influence within the kingdom. Appearance and Personality Appearance A young man of only twenty years, Urien’s youth is obvious in his features. His smooth and lightly tanned complexion is without scar or blemish. Faint crows feet on the corners of his eyes, caused by hours spent reading by candlelight, are the only thing that tarnish his otherwise healthy complexion. His wavy hair is thick and black in colour, cut short around the ears and fringe, according to military regulation. Black brows sit levelled over his hooded light grey eyes, which are surrounded by long, almost feminine lashes. A straight aquiline nose sits above a well-kept moustache, which is accompanied by a small patch of hair beneath his thin lips. Urien’s strong jawline is smooth and kept free of stubble through plucking, a curious practice in today’s fashion. Urien is known to don a rather ornate suit of armor made of plated scales, which are forged of cobalt steel and gilded with gold-faux. He wears this suit over robes of navy cloth and wine colored leather. The most flamboyant piece of this ornate suite armor is the helm; a thing of intricate design, it's shaped to resemble the skull of a great snarling wyrm. These days, Urien can mostly be seen wearing the simple blue and gold robes of the Circle of Sacreline, only donning his unique armor during the most extraordinary of occasions. When it comes to off-duty clothing, the young man does his best to keep up with the current fashions of the Kingdom, although he despises any ridiculous styles. Favoring dark shades of red and blue, Urien dresses in whatever style is the current trend at the time. Personality Work in progress. History Early Life Born to the fourth son of the Duke of the Bitter Isles, Urien was born into a position of little import amongst the noble family of Caymoore, but despite this his Grand-father saw to that to it that the child was educated right and proper. Urien spent the majority of the first decade of his life being tutored alongside his cousins, learning his history, literacy and mathematics. He was known to spend his free time exploring the rocky shoreline of the isles, hunting for the various species of crustaceans and fish that would become stranded in small pools of water during the low tide. His early childhood was a happy one. At the age of nine, Urien was made to leave Kul Tiras with his mother and father for a reason, that at the time he could not understand. The three of them, alongside a small group of retainers, were sent south to Seabrook a port-town in the Kingdom of Stormwind. The County of Seabrook was ruled by his mother's brother, Barwyn Ainsley, a man who distinguished himself during the First and Second Wars, and the man who would tutor the young Urien in the ways of war and ruling. After arriving in Seabrook, Urien's life became an intense regiment of training drills and study into the various subjects his uncle deemed proper for a young nobleman to know. Urien's childhood came to a short and abrupt end as his duties and studies steadily increased over the six years he spent beneath his uncle's roof. During the later days of Urien's time in Seabrook, it was rumored that he had became romantically involved with his older cousin, Rhoslyn, who he crowned the Maiden of Beauty after winning the Tourney of Vadenhold at the age of fifteen. These rumors were quickly dismissed as nothing more than gossip amongst the bored peasantry, though it was well-known they were fond of each other. During a hunt with his father and uncle, Urien was almost gored by a charging boar, but was saved when the creature was suddenly consumed by spell-fire. This was the first incident that Urien displayed his latent magical ability, with many more following as his untrained abilities went out of control. Eventually, his father had no choice but to send his son to the Mage Circle of Stormwind, where he would train within the relative safety of the Wizard's Sanctum. Adapting to his life in the Wizard's Sanctum was easy to Urien, as the majority of his life before than had already involved such strict studies. To him, it was simply like the subject had changed. His apprenticeship within the Circle would last only four short years, as he strove to over-achieve in everything he did. At the age of nineteen, Urien was named a full member of the Mage Circle of Stormwind. Enlisted with the First Seeking a way to gain influence within the Kingdom of Stormwind, not only for his family, but also for himself. Urien enlisted with the Grand Alliance Military, specifically the prestigious First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade, which was under the command of the Lord-Marshal, Duke Maxen Montclair. Sworn in by Dame Theodora Ke'tar, the Countess of Highmont and serving under Matthias Montclair, the Archmage of the Circle of Sacreline. Tournament of the Ages The August of Urien's nineteenth summer saw the coming of the second annual Tournament of Wisdom. Not only eager to prove himself to his new brother and sisters-in-arms among the First, Urien saw the Tournament as a golden opportunity to make a name for himself amongst those outside of the military. The young Tirasian nobleman particiapted in several events, the first of them being the joust, an area which he believed he was quick skilled in. However, Urien was unhorsed in the final preliminary rounds, a lesson in humility that he would do well to remember. Though disheartened form his defeat in the joust, Urien entered the Competition of Widsom, a series of duels between spell casters. One-by-one, the unexperienced, yet skilled young mage managed to defeat the competition, evantually being crowned the Champion of Wisdom after a final duel against the Dranei Priestess,Sesine of Nor Kure. Urien went on to compete for the overall championship of the competition, duelling both the Champion of Grace and the Champion of Might. Easily defeating the Champion of Grace, a female Kaldorei monk, Urien was confidant that the victory was his. However, once again he would be humbled. The Champion of Might, a Pandaran warrior by the name of Honjo, defeated him the mage in both of their duels, his mobility and unorthodox fighting style forcing Urien to reavluate any strategies he had prepared before hand. Overall, Urien took silver within the Tournament, a position he was hardly pleased with. Suffering from cracked ribs, an injury he received during his fight with Honjo, Urien was forced to fortfeit any other competitions he had entered for the sake of his health. During the ball of the final night, Urien made a short appearance and mingled for a time, although he kept to those he was familiar with and left during after the opening ceremonies. Family & Relationships Work in progress. Gallery Fishhead Artwork.png WidomCertificate.png Urien placeholder.jpg MGTourney D20 Wisdom Finals.png Urien by Aratheral.png Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Tirasian Category:Stormwindian